


Hey Brother

by Chrisio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: An old draft I decided to dust off, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lord, Honestly this thing is all over the place, If you're not that far, It Gets Worse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Pre-series Gabriel, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers to like Season Five, There's a lot of angel mentions in here, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisio/pseuds/Chrisio
Summary: Angels were meant to be a family. Of course, that plan never worked out, but that didn't mean that they couldn't stay loyal to the concept.Gabriel was witness to just about every significant moment known to both man and angelkind. And while they were unaware, one thing was certain: there was almost nothing he wouldn't do for his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old, OLD draft I spontaneously decided to dust off and finish. My poor archangel son
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Gabriel was there when Gadreel first learned how to fly. The young archangel had been spending days in the gardens with the little fledglings, trying to coax their wings open and get them up in the air. It took a little practice, but now some were managing to take off! Of course, things went a lot better once Raphael stepped in to help, but still! Gabriel couldn't help it if he got excited and explained things a little incoherently. As the group straggled away for the day, the archangel watched after them with pride. Wait, now that they were gone....he looked in the direction of the fruit groves. Aha! Just like before, there was a lone fledgling that had been watching. He hadn't moved all day. Well, it was time to change that.

 

It was funny to see the fledgling's face when Gabriel approached him. It was even funnier, after getting to know him, to tell him the real reason for why he came over. And after the kid tried backing out of it, there was no way Gabriel was going to let it go. It took some convincing. It took a lot of trial and error, and it took a lot of practice. Eventually, though, eventually Gadreel was able to keep himself aloft with unsteady wingbeats. Gabriel had to constantly reassure him that he would get better with practice.

 

As he watched the younger angel loop over him, Gabriel couldn't help but smile. The pride he felt as he watched his brother fly compared to no other feeling in the world.

 

* * *

 

 

He was there when the first Heavenly War shook the skies. It was chaos. Absolute, full-blown, agonizing confusion. Family had torn apart. Brothers who had played together were at each other's throats. Sisters who had laughed and sang were plotting strategies to kill. God was nowhere to be found. And the worst of all -- the two brothers who were closer than no other, God's most beloved -- had fallen apart in bitter animosity. Michael and Lucifer, once Heaven's best, were now scrapping at the helms of opposing forces.

 

He was there when Michael cast Lucifer into the Pit. Gabriel watched in horror as his brothers, his family, tore at each other's throats. Michael and Lucifer danced around each other, both seeking an advantage. It was terrible to watch them clash blades, metal ringing and scraping against each other. The pair that once was inseparable was now out to kill.

 

For the young archangel, it was a nightmare come alive. His older brothers, the family he knew, out for blood. Blood. They were out for each other's blood.

 

Gabriel watched in horror. Gone were the happy days of flying in the gardens, of when the three older archangels welcomed him into the family. The fledglings they played with had grown up, had grown into soldiers. There were no more days of Lucifer teaching Gabriel how to work magic, of sneaking up on Raphael and catching him by surprise. The only angels taking care of injuries now were Rit Zien combing the battlefields for war wounds. There was no more time for play-fighting. Now it was real.

 

He mourned the loss of the past.

 

And when Michael finally struck Lucifer down to one knee, Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat. The archangel couldn't bear to watch Michael kill Lucifer, but he couldn't tear his eyes away either. He seemed frozen in place as Lucifer was banished, thrown out of Heaven and into the realms below. As the Cage doors slammed shut, something in Gabriel broke. He couldn't take being here anymore. He had to leave. It was too terrible to bear, would be too terrible to stay here, in the place where everything was once happy. With the battle's end nigh, Gabriel slunk to the outskirts of the combat field and departed Heaven for the final time. Legions of angels were dead or missing in the fight; he would simply be listed among them. The archangel didn't care, so long as he could grieve in peace.

 

As the millennia dragged on, it was hard not keep tabs on his siblings. It wasn't that he wanted to; Gabriel wished he could be done with the place. What made it hard to distance himself was the fact it was his family. As much as he acted otherwise....he still cared about them. Even when he played as Loki, he checked in every once in a while. If he could poke fun at them or help an angel out in some way, he did. It took him centuries to barely be able to admit he missed them.

 

And as the millennia dragged on, Gabriel watched from the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

He was there when Anna ripped out her grace and fell to Earth. It was the sensation in the planes -- the feeling of something not-quite-right, of anticipation, followed by the impression of something-very-wrong. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but he could tell it was happening soon. Gabriel waited on-edge for minutes. Suddenly, a pang ripped through his grace, a sensation of loss coupled with the knowledge of Anael's involvement. By the time he arrived, however, it was too late. Anna had already fallen. Between her and her grace, Gabriel flew for his sister, managing to catch up, slow her fall. There was nothing he could do to stop it, but he could help. Using knowledge from prayers, the archangel guided his sister to a couple in Ohio. Richard and Amy Milton welcomed a daughter into their family that December, while Gabriel silently mourned the loss of another sister.

 

Gabriel was there when Castiel defied orders and worked to stop the Apocalypse. He had to give the angel credit; that took guts. From what he understood, management up top had really gotten some sticks up their asses. And the kid chose now of all times to rebel? Yeah, Cas got a little credit. Gabriel looked on with amusement from his foxhole. If the wonder trio had thought that they could stop something in motion since before they were created, then by all means, go ahead and try -- he just hoped they wouldn't get knocked over too harshly when the rug was ripped out from under their feet.

 

He was there when his past finally bit him in the ass. It was the middle of the Great Game, and he was in a ring of holy fire. Apparently the Winchesters didn't like it when they were extended a freaking olive branch. Well -- okay, it was more for him than the brothers, but come on, let's get this apocalypse on the road already!

 

And when he was lectured about family? Ohh boy, that was just the icing on top of the cake. A Winchester having the balls to lecture him about family! As the fire sprinklers rained down and extinguished the fire, he was left to fume in a ring of ash. His gaze was smoldering, almost as if the door would combust if he glared at it long enough.

 

Fucking Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel was there at the Elysian Fields Hotel. Lucifer, his brother, was within reaching distance. Staring at him felt.....unreal. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Long enough for both to be unrecognizable, surely.

 

Even though it had been so long, seeing Lucifer again brought up everything again. He remembered learning magic in Heaven's gardens. He remembered watching Lucifer Fall, and centuries he spent on Earth after, steeped in anguish and sorrow. Looking into Lucifer's eyes, Gabriel saw the same sorrow and regret. They both knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to do this.

 

Slowly, silently, he crept up behind Lucifer. The Devil was busy, too distracted by an apparition of Gabriel to notice the real archangel sneaking up behind him. He thought he was good. Gabe thought he was okay. He swept closer, raised his blade to strike-!

 

And all thoughts of hope erased as Lucifer turned, twisted Gabriel's hand to drive his blade straight into Gabe's vessel.

 

It was like a fire ignited inside his being. All Gabriel could manage was a pained, strangled gasp as he clutched onto the Devil.

 

"Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

 

And with the twist of a blade, the Messenger of God was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr ( [@Schmilliam](https://schmilliam.tumblr.com/) )! I'd love to hear from you guys! :)


End file.
